Girl meets Maya's secret
by faberittanabee
Summary: 16 year old Maya hart is broken. That's no secret. Her whole life all she had to lose was Riley, she was the only thing that Maya loved. If Riley finds out Maya's secret will everything change?
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: This is a little bit in the future Maya is 16 and Riley is 15. Maya centric but sometimes I'll go into Riley's pov. Hope you like it:) Review if you think I should continue it_

16 year old Maya hart walked down the cold streets of New York with only a five dollar bill in her pocket and a sense of longing. She longed to be somewhere else, where she wasn't tortured by her thoughts. She was broken. At school she pretended to accept it, putting on a cool hipster facade. That just showed what a good actress she was. Acting like she didn't care, acting like she was ok, acting like she wasn't in love with her best friend. Yeah that last one was the reason she wanted to get away the most.

Riley was all that Maya had. For years she was all that made her truly happy. Riley was genuine and naive, she tried to fix everything. She thought there was a perfect ending to every story. Maya was the thing she couldn't fix or save no matter what she did Maya was still Maya but she loved her anyway because in Riley's perfect world friends don't give up on friends.

When Maya last talked to Riley a couple weeks ago she made it seem like she was running away. She wasn't, she was just avoiding Riley, trying to distance herself so she could move on. Her grandma let her sleep at her house but during the day she would just wander.

Her combat boots stomped through the slush on the sidewalks. Maya strolled into a café to get a hot coffee so her face wouldn't freeze off in the below zero temperatures.

"House blend black." She told the girl at the counter looking off staring at a chalkboard sign that had the specials on it.

"Coming right up Maya."

When she heard her name she looked up puzzled that the girl knew her name.

"Smackle?"

"I go by Isadora these days." She smiled and started towards the coffee pot.

"Ah." Maya nodded.

"How's Riley doing?" The barista asked trying to make small talk.

"I wouldn't know." Maya sighed. She had started avoiding her best friend when she realized her feelings were more than friendship for the girl.

"I apologize for asking. I just assumed a pairing like yours would rough it out through high school."

"It's fine. Things change." Maya grabbed the coffee and sat in a booth by herself. What Smackle said about Riley made the girl wonder how she was doing. She must be ok, she has her family and they will protect her.

/

Riley was in her room starring at the window wondering why Maya hadn't entered through it lately. She didn't think she did anything wrong but how would she know, Maya never told her how she was feeling or what was going on in the blonde haired girls mind. It was the mystery of her life.

Riley's dad opened the door to empty Riley's garbage can because it was trash day. He saw her blank expression at the window.

"Riley, she'll come back. When Shawn ran away he would always come back. Maya is your Shawn, you know that."

"I know dad but I'm worried. She thinks she's alone. She's out in the freezing cold without anyone. I know she's Maya and she can take care of herself but she was so distant before she left I feel like something is wrong."

"Riley I know it's hard but you've done all you can for her. If she needs you she will come back. I know it." Cory left his daughter to think.

" I need her though." Riley whispered to herself.

Maya felt buzzing in her backpack. Another text from Riley probably, she checked it anyway.

Mr. Mathews: Maya you know how I hate texting. Please tell me you are alright.

Maya: I'm fine Mr. Mathews. I'm sleeping at my grandma's. Don't tell Riley where I am.

Maya knew typing it that he would tell Riley and then she would come, but that's what she wanted. As much as she wanted to stay away, she just wanted to be wrapped in Riley's arms where everything's always ok.

/

_a/n: Please review! Thanks for reading_


	2. Chapter 2

Maya came home to her grandma's apartment at 11:45 pm. She walked over to the fridge and opened it, she wanted an apple but all her grandma ever bought from the store was probiotica, which Maya just called grandmas get it moving yogurt, and iced tea. Maya settled for an iced tea.

She walked down the hall to the room on the very left. The light was on, which was weird because her grandma goes to sleep early. Maya went back to the kitchen and grabbed a knife for self defense.

"Riley! What are you doing here?! I thought you were a burglar or something." The brunette was laying on Maya's bed looking through Maya's sketch book.

"I don't know why I'm here because you won't tell me."

"I can't tell you." Maya stood in the doorway cross armed. How would she tell her best friend that the reason she's distanced her self is because she's in love with her?

"You can tell me anything, I'm your best friend." Riley sat up on the bed.

"I'm sorry Riles but I can't."

"What could be so bad that you can't tell me? You've told me about your dad and your insecurities and honestly Maya nothing you tell me could change how I feel about you. Am I a bad friend Maya?"

"You are the best friend anyone could ever ask for, you're amazing Riley. Everything about you is perfect. You're supportive and sweet and always there for me even though I don't deserve any of it."

"Why would you say that. You know that's not true." Riley looked confused.

"It's true! I don't deserve you."

"I'm the one who needs you Maya, you protect me, you always know what to say to make me feel better, you encourage me to be myself, you mean so much to me. I'm not the same without you, I'm scared to be me without you."

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you these past weeks. I needed space. I had to think or stop thinking actually."

"Stop thinking about what?!" Riley yelled. As soon as she stopped she regretted raising her voice. It was hard for Riley not being able to fix the problem. She just wanted to help her friend.

"Can you just go Riley? Please." Maya sighed.

Riley stood up and slowly walked past Maya looking back at her. She was halfway down the hall when she realized she left her phone in Maya's room. She had an internal struggle on whether she should go back for it or not.

She peaked into Maya's doorway and saw the blonde curled up with her head on her knees silently crying. Riley knew sometimes people need space but she couldn't just stand there knowing her best friend was this torn up about something.

"Maya?" Riley sat on the bed next to her friend.

Maya looked up at her, Riley wiped away her tears and moved her hair to the side.

"I'm sorry I've been pushy Maya, I just want to make you feel better. When you're ready to tell me I'm ready to listen but until then can we just go back to how we were. I trust you Maya, whatever this is we can work it out together like we always have. Ok?"

"Ok." Maya looked relieved but still pained.

Riley pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that for a comfortable amount of time and then pulled away.

"Can I spend the night? It's after midnight and I don't want to take the subway home." Riley asked.

"Yeah of course. What time did you get here?"

"Around seven, I didn't know what time you'd be home."

"You waited for five hours?"

"Uh yes." Riley laughed.

"Well in my defense I didn't know you were coming."

"It's alright. I was looking though your sketch book, the new ones are amazing."

"Thank you." Maya smiled.

Riley pulled out the book and flipped to the last page.

"Is this supposed to be me?" She pointed to the sketch of a princess in an enchanted looking background.

"Yes Riley, you always used to want to be a princess remember?"

"I love it Maya. It's beautiful." Riley stroked the page with her thumb.

"You're beautiful."

"You are too." Riley smiled at her best friend.

_a/n: Review and tell me what you think:)_


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: New chapter! sorry it took me a little bit to update, I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song lyrics italicized later in the chapter. **

It was the first day back from winter break, Maya came and picked Riley up at seven to walk to school.

"How are you feeling about going back to school Maya?"

"Oh I can't wait to sit in this institution for seven hours and barely understand anything!" the blonde girl said sarcastically.

"Well I'm excited to have something to do. All break my dad made us do family bonding activities, it was pretty boring without my best friend."

"Sorry Riles, if it makes you feel better it was a boring break for me too."

"It doesn't, but I still love you so it's ok." Riley smiled.

Maya smiled back. She was happy that things were back to how they were before, she had the feeling that eventually she would have to tell Riley the truth but she didn't want to risk this.

They got to school and went to their lockers to grab their books. They had homeroom first thing in Mr. Mathews classroom. It's funny how he is still their social studies teacher after all these years.

They were the second people in the room besides-

"Laaaaaadies!"

"Farkle." The girls said in unison.

"Excited for the winter semi-formal on Friday?"

"I am." Riley knew she wouldn't have a date but getting dressed up to hang with her friends was still a good time.

"No." Maya rolled her eyes. She only went because Riley liked those kind of things.

"Maya, I bet you would be excited if you were being escorted by I, Farkle Minkus. Heh?"

"Dream on Farkle."

"I will."

They listened to the announcements and then headed their separate ways for first period.

* * *

><p>Maya was setting out her dress from top shop to wear to the dance tomorrow. It was a hipster galaxy print dress that she was going to pair with black tights and some wedge sneakers.<p>

Maya's phone buzzed. A text from Riley popped up.

Riley: MAYA I NEED HELP WITH OUTFIT FOR DANCE

Maya: I'll be over in 10

Riley: thanks:) be safe on the subway!

Maya smiled and headed out the door.

She arrived at the Mathew's apartment and went to Riley's fire escape window.

"Wow Riles, looks like you don't need my help after all." Maya saw Riley in a champagne dress that was beautifully embellished on the top and the bottom was made of tulle that made Riley look amazing.

"You like this one?" Riley looked up at Maya with a smile.

"Yeah it's gorgeous. You're gorgeous."

"Thanks Maya." Riley sat next to her friend on the window seat.

"I'm gonna be fighting the boys for your attention at this dance aren't I Riles?"

"No boys. I'm over all of them. This dance can be just you and me."

"What has the world done with my boy crazy best friend? Are you a robot?" Maya joked.

"I'm serious, I just want to spend a night having fun with my best friend."

"Sounds good to me." Maya smiled and leaned her head on Riley's shoulder.

* * *

><p>The duo had their hair curled and dresses on ready to leave for the dance.<p>

"Bye girls you look beautiful." Topanga waved as they left.

"Maya I'm trusting you to watch Riley and make sure no harm comes to my daughter." Cory lectured.

"Dad, she's not my date." Riley reminded him.

"I know." He took a deep breath.

"It's ok Mr. Mathews, you know I love when you freak out, but I'll have her home by midnight." Maya winked.

"ELEVEN!" Cory yelled as Maya and Riley walked out the door hand in hand.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the dance, the gym looked so different. There was the photo booth, stage where the band would perform and where the DJ table was, the snack table, and the dance floor filled with highschoolers.<p>

Riley and Maya danced to song after song. Together on the dance floor they were just them, Riley was her quirky self and Maya didn't care what anyone else thought just danced along with her best friend.

"Do you want some punch?" Maya yelled over the music.

"That'd be great."

The girls walked over to the snack table and got some punch.

"This is really fun Maya. Thanks for coming with me, I know your not too into this sort of thing." Riley drank her punch and leaned against the wall. Maya didn't get a drink she just had some chips.

"Whatever makes you happy Riles." Maya laughed.

"You make me happy."

"You make me happy too. You're really the only thing that makes me happy."

"What about your art?"

"I love art but I really only get inspired by you. You're my muse."

"I know Maya." Riley finished her drink and grabbed her hand to head back to the dance floor.

They were dancing and Riley was looking a little tipsy.

"Riley what are you doing?" Maya laughed at the brunettes weird dance moves.

"I'm gettin down to the music dawg."

"Oh god Riley, someone must have spiked the punch. Your dad's gonna kill me."

"No he woooon't. We'll be fiiiine." Riley hung her arms around Maya's shoulders.

"We need to try and sober you up before we have to go home."

"But I wanna dance Maya pleeeeeaase."

"One more song that's it." She couldn't resist.

The DJ got on the sound system.

"How you diggin this John Quincy Adams Highschool?"

The crowd cheered.

"We're gonna slow this party down for all the love birds out there."

"Ok. We need to go." Maya stressed.

"Dance with me." Riley put Maya's hand on her hips and wrapped her arms around Maya's shoulders once again.

Maya couldn't help but relax a little when she was in Riley's embrace.

This Love by Taylor Swift started playing. Riley rested her head on Maya's shoulder.

_Clear blue water, high tide came and brought you in_  
><em>And I could go on and on, on and on, and I will<em>  
><em>Skies grew darker, currents swept you out again<em>  
><em>And you were just gone and gone, gone and gone<em>

_In silent screams,_  
><em>in wildest dreams<em>  
><em>I never dreamed of this<em>

Riley looked up at Maya's blue eyes. They looked distant like she was thinking about something else.

_This love is good, this love is bad_  
><em>This love is alive back from the dead<em>  
><em>These hands had to let it go free<em>  
><em>And this love came back to me oh<em>

_Tossing, turning, struggled through the night with someone new_  
><em>And I could go on and on, on and on<em>  
><em>Lantern burning, flickered in my mind for only you<em>  
><em>But you're still gone, gone, gone<em>

Maya thought about telling Riley how she really felt but not now, not while she's tipsy. If she was going to tell her she would make sure it didn't seem like she was taking advantage of her.

_Been losing grip,_  
><em>oh, sinking ships<em>  
><em>You showed up just in time<em>

_This love is good, this love is bad_  
><em>This love is alive back from the dead<em>  
><em>These hands had to let it go free<em>  
><em>And this love came back to me<em>

Riley and Maya swayed to the music. Riley thought about the red string of fate, how they say two people are connected by a red string are destined to be together, and no matter how tangled or stretched the string gets they're still connected and meant to be together. She thought Maya had the other end of her string. It made so much sense in her head. Maya wasn't her Shawn, she was her Topanga.

_This love left a permanent mark_  
><em>This love is glowing in the dark<em>  
><em>These hands had to let it go free<em>  
><em>And this love came back to me<em>

_This love, this love, this love, this love... _

"Maya I have to tell you something." The way Riley was, she always told Maya how she felt so why would this be any different.

"What Riles?"

"I think we are soul mates."

"You do?" Maya smiled at her. Riley noticed her blue eyes light up with happiness.

"Yeah."

"Are you drunk Riley? You only had one drink." Maya laughed.

"I'm not drunk. I know what I'm saying and I mean it. I love you and you love me. We are more than friends and we kinda always have been. Isn't that true?"

"It is Riley. I think there's more to being a soul mate then that."

"We are more than that. I can't picture my life with anyone else but you."

"I feel the same way."

The girls swayed in comfortable silence. Although they weren't sure what exactly that meant, they were sure that everything was just as it should be.

_Your kiss, my cheek, I watched you leave_  
><em>Your smile, my ghost, I fell to my knees<em>  
><em>When you're young you just run<em>  
><em>But you come back to what you need<em>

_This love is good, this love is bad_  
><em>This love is alive back from the dead<em>  
><em>These hands had to let it go free<em>  
><em>And this love came back to me<em>

_This love left a permanent mark_  
><em>This love is glowing in the dark<em>  
><em>These hands had to let it go free<em>  
><em>And this love came back to me<em>

_This love, this love, this love, this love... _

The song ended and they exited the dance floor. They stopped at a water fountain in the hallway to get Riley sobered up.

"It's only 10:15 and we don't have to be back to your apartment until eleven, do you want to go get some donuts?" Maya suggested.

Riley nodded enthusiastically.

"I want the happiness donut because I'm happy." Riley has different donuts she gets depending on her mood.

"So chocolate with sprinkles?"

"You know me so well."

"And you Maya will get maple because you are weird." Riley teased her.

"Who are you calling weird? We are sixteen and you still play with Barbies."

"But they're so fun Maya. You like them and it know it even if you won't admit it."

"I enjoy seeing your geeky little excitement when I give in and play with you."

"You love me." Riley smiled.

"I do."

"You love the Barbies."

"I refuse to give into you." The blonde scoffed.

"I love you too Maya."

They locked arms and headed into the donut shop and all was right with the world.

**a/n: Hope you liked it! Review if you want me to continue**


End file.
